CaveClan/Roleplay
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11 ---- Ashshadow nodded. "Be careful!" she called to the two toms. Sandclaw failed to hear Ashshadow over the fighting. --- Jaegerpaw led the queen back to camp. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:51, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Ashshadow padded into the nursery. Jaegerpaw decided to go back to the fight and was just leaving camp when he thought it was a good idea to get backup. "Willowpaw? Firepoppy? could you help us fight the badger?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:55, January 3, 2016 (UTC) "Badger?" Willowpaw asked. "I'll help." Firepoppy was there as soon as Jaegerpaw asked the question. "Yes! Autumnpaw, stay in camp!" she mewed and bounded away. Jaegerpaw turned to Willowpaw. "Come on!" he meowed and flew into the forest. (i have no idea if they have a forest or not) [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:58, January 3, 2016 (UTC) (It's mostly rock but with some trees by the border.) Autumnpaw nodded. "So anyways, if it rains we don't want flooded tunnels." -- Willowpaw followed Jaegerpaw. Anglerpaw nodded in agreement. --- Firepoppy and the two apprentices made it to the fight and flew on. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:02, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Willowpaw leapt onto the badger. Jaegerpaw slashed the badgers muzzle. --- Firepoppy ranked it's flank.--- Sandclaw clung onto it's shoulders while it tried to snap at his ears. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:05, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Whitetooth scratched it's back. ----- Willowpaw bit it's legs. The badger let out a grunt of anger and shook the cats off and began to trot away. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:08, January 3, 2016 (UTC) "It's gone. We need to head back to camp." Firepoppy stared after the beast. "I'm following it," she growled and hared off after it. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:11, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Willowpaw dashed back to camp. Jaegerpaw and Sandclaw followed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:15, January 3, 2016 (UTC) They all got back to camp. Ashshadow dashed over to Sandclaw. "Are you okay?" Sandclaw nodded. "This time I didn't get that hurt," [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:17, January 3, 2016 (UTC) "Good. By the look of it it gonna rain." Wolf licked his paw "Does Pebblestar know?" Sandclaw asked. --- Molepaw looked around boredly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 17:55, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Pebblestar watched the sky. "Block the tunnel entrances with rocks we can push out later. We will not die of drowning." She ordered. Sandclaw nodded and went to do so, Anglerpaw helped. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 18:38, January 3, 2016 (UTC) All of the cats helped. Shorewillow sat with her kits Risingkit attacked Pineconekit. --- Molepaw finsished helping with the rocks and was sighing boredly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 18:48, January 3, 2016 (UTC) "How's it going?" Pebblestar asked. (is she talking to anyone or just one cat?) [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 18:53, January 3, 2016 (UTC) (Everyone) (Oooh) "Good," Jaegerpaw mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 18:56, January 3, 2016 (UTC) It started to rain. ''Ugh, it's raining, Ripplepaw thought, as he finished grooming his fur. Great. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 22:04, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Jaegerpaw sat down, licking his fresh wounds. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''I'''m'' n''ot'' s''ay''i''ng'' i''t'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns...'' b''ut'' i''t'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns'']] 01:52, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Bramblefire shook out her dark tabby fur, trying to get the raindrops out of her fur, but failing. --'''The mind is just a complicated machine 01:55, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Larkear sat boredly- Sagefrost ate a mouse - Owltail took a nap - Shorewillow watched her kits play "I'm going for a hunt, anyone want to come?" Palefeather called to his Clanmates. Whitetooth had made him lead this patrol, going to the far woodland. In the rain.... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|'''''I'''m'' no''t'' sa''y''in''g'' it'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns...'' b''ut'' i''t'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns]] 02:04, January 5, 2016 (UTC) "I'll go " Larkear says standing up Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Browse